Chapter 23
|rname = Kenkōshinda |etitle = A Routine Health Check |volume = 4 |chapter = 23 |pages = 23 |rdate = May 28, 2017 |previous = Chapter 22 |next = Chapter 24 }} Chapter 23 is titled "Physical Examination". Summary In Keimon Central Hospital, Taniguchi tells Reito the answer will be the same no matter how many times he visits. Reito pleads for an answer for her to tell them what her husband was doing before his death. He says they will figure out the source of the MK Virus due to him being the first victim in Japan if they know they actions he took. Taniguchi tells Reito to stop making vaccines and to make children as being the only guy alive since he is always cozy with the group he brings with him. Rea informs Taniguchi that Reito has not mated since he woke from cold sleep and he does not produce with women. Taniguchi then asks Reito if there is something wrong with him, but he says that is not what she meant. Since it is a hospital, Taniguchi asks Reito to take a physical examination and she will tell him about her husband if he can get a better reading than her on every examination. In Exam Room A, Reito goes through the measurement examination. During examination, Reito thinks to himself that he gets check ups from UW every day. He is also curious what they are scheming but says he will not give in. In Taniguchi's room, Maria asks the old woman what she is planning, so Taniguchi says she is helping them so Reito could make children. During the eye exam, the doctor has a chart of circles with an opening and Reito has to tell where the opening of the circle is with his left eye covered. The woman then took off her coat and displayed a circle around her nipple. Reito was shocked, but did not say what he saw so the doctor gives him a 0.1 in eyesight. During the electrocardiogram test, the nurse says she is going to apply gel to Reito. While the two nurses are applying gel, Reito finds it amusing but wonders how long they are going to apply the gel for. During the respiratory test, Reito is prepared to suck into the air tube when he notices a nurse sucking on a tube. During the chest x-ray, a nurse presses herself against Reito's back and tells him to place his hand in a place. During urinalysis, Reito is peeing when Akane appears and helps Reito, shocking him. During head MRI, Reito is amused, saying he was thinking they would do it while Akane plays with his cloth. In Taniguchi's room, Taniguchi says Reito has impaired vision and abnormal ECG and brain waves. She thinks there is something wrong with his body, but Reito blames it on what was happening to him. After setting down her tablet, Taniguchi questions reasoning for not mating in the situation he is in though he could research a drug also. Reito says having fun with a girl while doing research and waiting for opportunities to meet the girl he likes is not something he is good at. Taniguchi questions Reito's sexuality, but Reito says there are a lot of pretty women and admits he has the urges to do things but he is suddenly interrupted by Taniguchi who is curious to know why he will not. Reito answers and says it is because there is a girl he likes. Reito realizes he is being selfish but says if he devotes himself to research and discover a way to combat the MK Virus, he wishes everything will balance out. Taniguchi then ends their conversation as she lays in bed and tells Reito to make the vaccine. Later, Taniguchi looks at her framed picture of her as she remembers a fight with her husband. Taniguchi thinks her husband was having an assignation with the bride at Hayashi's place but he says it is a misunderstanding. He says the only one he loves his her, calling her an old woman. In the present at night, in an open-air bath at the hot spring inn, Reito is enjoying being outside. However, Sui warns Reito to not stay for too long because if he is exposed, Rea would scold her. Reito says it is fine because no one is there, but Sui says she does not care what happens to him anymore. While thinking about getting wrecked by Taniguchi's words, Sui tells Reito to hide because people are approaching. Two girls appear and one says they have the bath reserved for them. Sui tells them the bath is in use, but the girls find Sui cute and ask where her mother is. In a sauna, Reito says there are a group of students on a trip so they make their reservation after theirs. After sitting in the sauna, a blonde student appears and sits next to Reito. Reito is prepared to leave, but the student says if he leaves, she will scream. After telling him to sit, Reito asks why she is wearing a yukata, so the student says she is because she is an exchange student and she adores Japan. While the girl is speaking, Reito thinks to himself that she is saying things wrong. The blonde student suddenly wants to play a game, saying if she reaches her limit first and leaves the sauna, she will keep quiet about him. Reito wonders what happens if he leaves first, so the student says he will have to hear her out on it, calling him by name. The student then takes off her yukata and declares it an endurance test. Reito thinks to himself that he will not give in. Characters in Order of Appearance *Taniguchi *Reito Mizuhara *Rea Katagiri *Sui Yamada *Akane Ryuzoji *Maria Kuroda *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) *Chloe Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4